


Eyes

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been harassing him all afternoon. Grabbing at his straps. Flicking pieces of paper at him during their meeting. Running her hand up the back of his head then ruffling his hair. Whatever she could do to get a rise out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

She’d been harassing him all afternoon. Grabbing at his straps. Flicking pieces of paper at him during their meeting. Running her hand up the back of his head then ruffling his hair. Whatever she could do to get a rise out of him. It was kind of working, but he secretly liked it. He let her get away with it and give her the reaction she wanted just so she’d do it more. He was never much for having attention drawn to him, but he was ok with it if it was Hange’s attention.

Later on, he was sitting in the dining hall with his feet up on the table. Hange plopped down on the table next to his feet. He gave her a suspecting look, then let her know, “Tables are for glasses, not asses.”

She let out a loud guffaw. “Well tables are for meat, not feet.”

 _Hmm, good one_ he thought.

She grabbed at his feet to knock them off, but he was ready. He pushed them back up. She continued to push them away, he continued to kick them back up, going so far as to pushing them against her. As she started to push them again, Levi tried to block her hand. But he didn’t block it, he grabbed it. He was holding her hand.

 _Holy shit_ was all that went through his head. _Her hand is in mine. What do I do?!_

She froze, then slowly looked up at him.

“Wow,” he sighed quietly, not even realizing it. “Your eyes. They, uh…”

He finally got a grasp on what just happened. He threw her hand down, cleared his throat, then hurriedly walked outside. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself, but he was afraid that ship had already sailed.

Hange sat at the table and just stared at him as he rushed out of the room.

“So it’s finally happened,” a voice behind her said.

“What are you talking about, Mike? Did you even see what happened?”

“Yeah, and I’m damn thankful I did. Wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it. He’s realized he likes you. And he knows you like him. So tired of your little flirting,” he replied

She thought about it for a minute, then turned in a slight panic at Mike, “What do I do now?? I was just messing with him, but now, he’s saying things about my eyes! That’s romantic stuff! That’s not like him!”

“Go after him, or we’ll be right back where we started.” Mike looked back down at his food, hoping he wouldn’t have to watch anymore of their awkward mating ritual anymore.

Hange ran out the dining hall and into the dirt path between the buildings. She saw a shadow from around the corner, sure it was Levi. She walked around the corner and sat down beside him. She wasn’t much for conversations like this, and he definitely wasn’t, however the silence wasn’t so awkward.

They had been looking up at the stars for a while when Levi said, “Your eyes. They’re beautiful. That’s what I was going to say. I don’t think I’ve really paid attention to them through your glasses. I like them. And, uh, everything else about you.”

Hange was in shock. She really didn’t expect him to say much, and especially not to pretty much confess his affection for her. If that’s what you’d call that. She stared at him for a moment, then looked down and chuckled. As she was looking down, she glanced at his hand. _What the hell_ she thought and put her hand over his. He ran his thumb over her the side of her fingers, accepting it. Hange, now too embarrassed to look up at him, just smiled at the ground, at their feet stretched out in the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
